It all started at WalMart
by bffalwlt
Summary: Was "Walmart".The cullen kids go to Walmart and that visit will change thier lives forever...After Breaking Dawn...OCC
1. WalMart

**Hey Everyone I finally think I got how you upload a story. Enjoy I don't own the Twilight Saga Stephanie Meyers does! **

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves on everybody's nerves on everybody's nerves !Ha-ha take that Eddie!_ I saw him cringe at the song and "_Eddie.""_Emmett please don't call me that vile name!"Edward begged me."Fine then" I shot back. He stood up to leave."Wait! Don't leave me here all alone!"I begged Edward."I going hunting" He replied. I am so bored…The magic light bulb went of my head. I'll go ask Bella if she wants to go to Wal-Mart. At that moment Bella walked through the door."Hey Emmett" She greeted me."Hey Bella have you ever wanted to go to Wal-Mart and do fun things there?"I asked back in greeting "You want to because I'm all game?"She asked"Yeah lets see who else wants to go.

45 minutes later…Rose,Jasper,Alice,Bella,and I were at the Seattle Wal-Mart so we won't see anyone we knew because we were supposed to be at college. Edward was still hunting. Hey Emmett want to go and find a trampoline and I'll goo find some dish soap and we could pour soap on the trampoline you will set up and wet it with gallons that the rest of us go get?"Bella concluded

That was the smartest thing I have ever heard come out of her mouth."I'll get to work "I replied

All of us were now jumping on the most slippery trampoline ever that we finished. At that moment Bella's clumsiness decided to kick in and she fell and Jasper almost fell on top of her because she was very close to him."Oops, Bells you okay?"Jasper asked as he helped her up once the rest of us stopped jumping. "yep" she replied popping the "p".We all jumped off the trampoline and wandered off into the store.

One hour later…We all decided to play hide and seek in the store and that brings us back to the present where we could not find Alice. We searched everywhere and still couldn't find her. I was wandering down the doll and stuffed animals were kept and I heard a soft giggle come from the stuffed animals. And I found…

**Tell me what you think and I'll write more. Love always,Addi:D **


	2. Barbie Dolls

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers that really made my day!:D My reviewers:Ally,DANGtiffany,Tommygrl1997,and dogsluvme123 I give you all Emmett bear and Addi hugs!Thank yall so much maybe yall can check out Nikki's story about Jacob and Rosalie?**

**Here is the new chapeter!ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE?:D**

**P.S. I also added in the last chapter that they couldn't find Bella either.**

_Last Time on WalMart…._

_I heard a soft giggle come from the stuffed animals. And I found…_

Bella!She was cuddling a lion and lamb!That was weird maybe she needed to be check by Carlilse when we got home.**(AWWWWWWWWW lion and lamb get it hahahaha back to story)**"Bella you okay?"I asked Bella who was still cuddling the lion and lamb."Yep never been better"She replied"Well I guess we just have Alice to find."I heard Bella ask in a soft voice"Emmett can I buy some stuffed animals?"

"Ummm, Oookay"She suddenly pulled out a deer,bear,elk,gazille and squirrell.**(From a upcoming story Nikki is working on)**"Bella"I asked her."Yeah Em"She replied"Why those animals?""Oh Edward called me a lamb and him a lion, and when I first saw Alice walk she looked like a gazille**(RIGHT?I forgot and too lazy to go look)**and you love bears,Jasper likes elk**(Just pretend on some of these)**,and Carlilse likes deer,and Esme likes squirrells."She concluded"Oh what about Rosalie?"I asked"I gotta go get a barbie doll for her!"She said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.""I burst into laughter.

Bella suddenly was struggling to get out of the stuffed animals holder thingy.I got up off the floor from laughing to go help her soon as I got her out of it she went to go find the barbie aisle._Well then._

I was now wandering the store again trying to find Alice when I heard Bella scream_Oh no I have to save Belly!Emmett to the rescue!_I quickly ran towards the scream had came from and saw Jasper runniing towards the scream at a fast human both got there at the aisle Bella's scream came I found her at the barbie aisle still staring at a shelf that had a lifesize barbie that looked like Alice!_It is Alice!_My mind screamed at me.

"Bells…"Jasper started to say "you okay its just Alice.""Yeah she just scared me"She replied"Okay yall found me"Alice said"Bella did you find the barbie you wanted"Alice asked eyeing the barbie package in Bella's hand."Yep look"She showed us the barbie it looked just llike Rosalie."Lets go home""Where's Rose,Alice?"Jasper asked"On the make-up aisle."Lets go"We were not prepared for what we foundon that aisle….

**Thanks for reading the one of yall send me an email and tell me how I can get where I can find the barbie doll and animals on profile where yall can click on it and it will take yall to the website?Thanks always virtual hugs,**

**Addi:D**


	3. The Cullens new pets

**Bellas point of view**

Me, Emmy-bear, Jazzy, and Ally-c all walked to the make up isle on the way there I thought of those names. Those names suited them well. _And I'll call Rosalie Rosey-bud, and Carlisle can be… Carzile, and Esme is Ezzy. And Edward is E-D. _As we rounded the corner to the make up isle we found something we did not expect.

There was Rosalie beautiful and breathe taking as ever but she was sitting on the floor cuddling four puppies and five kittens. She didn't look like a vampire she looked like a little girl. That was abnormally beautiful. "Rosalie?"Alice asked in an astonished tone. Apparently Alice didn't see that in her vision. Everyone else just stared… except for Emmett. "Puppies!" He exclaimed. He ran to sit next to his wife and cuddled the little beagle puppy while an all black kitten and a white and gray kitten fought over his shoe string. "Aren't they precious!" Rosalie said holding a little gray kitten and a little dog that appeared to be a border collie. "They are cute." I said following Alice who went to sit beside Rosalie and then Jasper followed us. "Rose are you alright? You seem…happy." Jasper said staring confused at Rosalie. "Well I was walking here to get some more nail polish when I passed the pet shop here in the back. At first I paid the animals no attention but then I looked and these sweeties and they were just _so_ adorable I just had to take them." She replied giggling at the tabby kitten that had climbed up Jasper's shirt and now sat on his fluffy honey hair

I couldn't help but laugh to. I reached for the German Sheppard puppy and nuzzled him with my cheek. Alice had picked up the brown Lab puppy and cradled her in her arms. Jasper held the last kitten, the brown and yellow kitten, with one hand an rubbed the one that sat on his hair.

"Do you think Esme would be okay with us taking them home? I just _can't_ bear to leave them hear." Rose asked us obviously upset with the idea of leaving them here. Alice closed her eyes and became very still ignoring her puppy pawing at her choker. She finally spoke. "She won't mind as long as they won't mess up her furniture and rugs." "We can keep 'em in check." Emmett said kissing each of his kittens on the head. "Who would've thought that all it took to break through Rose's hard shell were some kittens and puppies." Jasper chuckled. I elbowed jasper, "No it took five _precious_ kittens and four _adorable _puppies" we all laughed even Rosey-bud despite the ribbing.

"So Bella has something and Rosalie has something and I'm going to get some shoes, Jasper, you and Emmett should go and find you two something." Alice recommended "Alright." they both said at the same time. They sat their animals down and ran off toward the video game section.

"Okay, what are we gonna' name them?" I asked eagerly "Well there's nine so we each can name three, Bella you start." Rosalie stated "Okay then, umm…the tabby boy kitten is Kipper, the gray girl kitten is… Maddie, and the beagle girl is Dakota." I said confidently pulling my three aside. "Your turn Rosey-bud." "Alright the brown kitten girl will be Darcy, The white and gray boy kitten is Romeo and last, the German Sheppard boy is… Diego" she announced pulling her three aside "The border collie boy is Max, the black boy kitten is Mickey, and the brown lab is Heather." Alice said and pulled her three aside

"Cool now we need to go get food, toys, and stuff I said." Alice held up her hand "Wait a sec." She disappeared then appeared so fast that if I was human I would have missed the motion. "Here." She had three large canvas bags to put our pets in.

we all gently set our pets inside and then walked at an annoyingly slow human pace over to the animal care section. They had at least ten isles of care products, we stopped on the first isle. It mainly had things like wormer, shampoo, and brushes. Rosalie was the first to speak as we stared down the long isle. "Let the pet pampering begin." she said with a grim smile. We all laughed and began shopping.


	4. meeting the new Cullens

**Rosalie's point of view**

We started down the isle. "Brushes, shampoo, wormer, nail clippers…" we all mumbled as we picked up the pet care stuff. "Isle number two." Bella said nonchalantly. This isle had food on it. We got three huge bags of dry dog food then we all got a bunch of different flavored wet food. "What's the difference between steak strips in gravy and gravy and hardy steak strips?" Bella wondered aloud. "I'm pretty sure there isn't a difference." I answered her, she nodded, put one can back and grabbed a different flavor.

**Emmett's point of view**

Me and Jasper walked down the video game isle talking about a new video game we wanted _Zombie Slayer 6 Rise of the Fallen. _We doubted they would have but Jasper said that it wouldn't hurt to check. I didn't notice Jasper had frozen in place until I hit his shoulder. "Dude what's your problem?" I asked, he didn't answer he just turned my face to look in the direction he was staring. And there it was. "Is that…what I, think it is?" I whispered we were both staring open mouthed at the most awesome thing I have ever laid my eyes upon. "Zombie Slayer 6 Rise of the Fallen." we both said, we slowly reached out to touch it scared that it would disappear, but it didn't. "Yessss!" I screamed it was one of the greatest moments of my life. "Its… so be-… so beautiful…" Jasper dry sobbed beside me. We turned to hug each other.

**Bella's point of view**

The next isle we walked on was mostly consisting of dog treats. I watched as Alice read the label on the back of a dog bone package, Rosalie had wandered about ten feet farther up the isle to grab some biscuits. I piled random stuff into the cart Alice had gotten us. It was filling up quick.

Alice suddenly froze, her eyes going blank. Me and Rose were immediately at her sides waiting to hear what she had to say. At least four minutes had passed when she finally spoke. "Others are here." and then she smiled excitedly so they must not have meant us any harm. "Alice…what others?" I asked but it was to late.

There they were three inhumanly beautiful girls started walking down the isle. They all looked about sixteen, the girl on the right was slender with dark brown, almost black, straight shoulder length hair. The next girl was slender too with longer wavy, light brown hair, that almost had a reddish tint to it, with bangs like the first girl. For some reason both girls looked like Emmett somehow. The girl on the left was also slender and she had the shortest hair, it was dirty blonde and curly and somehow she looked a lot like Edward. But the first thing, I'm sure me, Alice, and Rosalie all noticed first was that all three pairs of eyes were bright topaz gold just like ours. They paused about ten feet from us not sure what to do.

I looked down and noticed that they had dogs to. The girl on the right had an Australian Sheppard, The girl in the middle had a mutt that looked like a cocker spaniel and a dachshund mix, and the girl on the left had two dogs one a young, brown and white, boxer and a Shitsue.

The girl in the middle was the first to speak. "Hello, my name is Brandi, and this is Ashley, and this is Presley." she smiled and introduced herself as Brandi, the girl on the left as Ashley, and the girl on the right as Presley, with a heavy southern accent. "Hello," Alice said "this is my sister Bella and my sister Rosalie, your dogs are very cute what are their names?" Alice asked though she probably already knew. Ashley spoke next introducing her dog. "This is my dog Dee, This is Brandi's dog Abbie," she pointed down at the little black and brown mutt, "And the boxer is Maddie and the Shitsue is Buddy." she introduced the dogs and smiled at us. "We're shopping for our new pets, we just adopted them, would you like to see them?" Rosalie asked in a very friendly tone. "Of course we would." Presley answered, matching Rosalie's friendly tone. I could easily tell that there was no leader in this coven, that they were all equal, I liked that about them. They slowly walked toward us, cautious, and sat down across from us on the floor. We reached into our bags and gently pulled out our pets.

I introduced our pets. "This is Dakota, Kipper, Madalline Maddie for short, this is Max, Mickey, Heather, and Romeo, Darcy And Diego." they all ran forward to greet each other and we all laughed. "What is ya'lls last name?" Brandi asked a curious look on her face

"Cullen." Rosalie announced. "What is your last name?" Alice asked, Ashley answered her question. "Brandi and I are blood sisters, my full name is Ashley Nicole McCarthy Whitlock, and Brandi's full name is Brandi Nicolette McCarthy Masen, and Presley's full name is Presley Olivia Masen Cullen." "Now tell me how you got your last names." Alice insisted in a critical tone. They have the same last names as our family! Oh my gosh! "Well," Brandi began obviously surprised by Alice's reaction, "Mine and Ashley's father's last name was McCarthy, and We have a brother Emmett Dale McCarthy but he was killed by a bear long ago and Ashley married Seth Whitlock and I married Riley Masen, and Presley's father's last name was Masen, she had a brother named Edward Anthony Masen but he died of the Spanish Influenza, and she married Carson Cullen."

Presley spoke next. "A few centuries after I was changed I found Ashley and Brandi, they had gotten attacked by a mountain lion and I just had to help them and this was the only way, so I changed them." they stared at us with confused faces. Suddenly everything was clear for me and Rosalie, which Alice had obviously already known. These are our in-laws! Oh my God! They're family!

"Come with us!" We all screamed at the same time to our newly discovered family members, excitement filling us from the bottom up. We grabbed their pets and sat them in the cart with ours, grabbed their hands and dashed for the car. Lucky us that Emmett and Jasper were to excited with their new game ( which we could hear them cheering about all the way across the store ) to waste time on driving and just ran home.

We slung Brandi, Ashley, and Presley into the car, threw our stuff into the trunk, gently but quickly put our pets in the car, and jumped in our selves and floored it so fast that not even any of these vampires, with lightning reflexes, could protest.


	5. meeting brothers

**Edward's point of view**

I sat and watched as Emmett and Jasper played their new zombie game_. Where is Bella?_ I thought to myself. I looked for Alice's and Rosalie's thoughts. But it didn't do me any good both of their thoughts were going 100 miles per hour, and it did me no good, _but they wouldn't dare risk their lives like that. They know what I would do to them if Bella came back hurt, or didn't come back at all. _I shuddered at that thought and turned my attention back to their game.

**Bella's point of view**

Though I was extremely thrilled with the idea of our perfect vampire family being expanded, I felt sorry for the three girls. They didn't know what we were going to do to them, though they talked to each other and giggled a few times it seemed that they couldn't completely hide the panic in their eyes. The poor things.

We were turning on to the drive way when Alice told them what was up. "Look, what would you girls say if we could show you your brothers. They were silent for a few seconds when Presley spoke. "We would be ecstatic." she paused, "If that were possible." she said in a solemn voice, the other girls didn't speak they just stared. Alice continued grinning, "It is possible, you see, when Emmett got attacked by a bear he _almost_ died, but Rosalie here was hunting in Appalachia when he got attacked. She saved his life by bringing him back to Carlisle, our creator, coven leader, whatever you want to think of him as we just think of him as our dad, but anyway he changed Emmett and now he lives with us and him and Rosalie are married now, and as for Edward far before any of us were changed Carlisle worked at the hospital in Chicago where Edward was, his mother made him promise that he would do anything in his power to save Edward before she died, he promised and that's what he did. This was back when Carlisle was completely alone none of us were even born yet. He'd been thinking about creating a companion before but didn't want to steal a humans life, so he changed him just hours before he was supposed to die. Then he changed Esme who is now his wife, then Rosalie, then Emmett, and Jasper and I found them and asked to join there coven.

Oh, and Presley your mate, Carson Cullen is Carlisle's brother, Brandi your mate Riley Masen is Edward's brother but I assume you know that already from being with Presley, and Ashley your mate Seth Whitlock is Jasper's brother."

We pulled up in front of the house now the three girls sat quietly with their mouths hanging open, then Ashley finally spoke. "Are brothers are in that house right now?" she asked in a whisper, we just nodded. Brandi spoke next, "May we go inside please?" she asked even quieter. "Of course." we all said. We all got slowly out of the car slowly allowing our pets to jump out. They stayed close by us. We walked up the steps slowly as we reached the door.

**Brandi and Ashley's point of view**

"Where are your mates?" Alice asked conversationally. "On a hunting trip in Montana." Presley answered, we were talking to quietly for any one inside to hear. "Rosalie, Bella, bring Brandi and Ashley inside and then I will bring Presley in when things calm down." Alice said in a sure tone. "This is it Brandi." Ashley said. "Lets do this." we grabbed each others hand as we walked in. We entered this huge house big enough to be a mansion and our pets ran in in front of us, but our eyes immediately zeroed in on our long lost brother. "Emmett?" we both whispered, he turned to face us. His eyes widened and he stood up, he walked to where he was standing fifteen feet away in front of us. "Brandi?" he paused "Ashley?" he asked astonished. "Hey big bro." Ashley said, I spoke next "We missed you." we stared and then we were together. All three of us had run to fill that annoying, nagging space between us, and then we were hugging and dry sobbing. We were all mumbling things like "Oh my God", or "I love you", and "Your alive.", this was it, the best moment of our eternal lives that would finally make us whole. This was it, we had our big brother back.

**Presley's point of view**

"Okay Presley, are you ready to see your brother?" Alice whispered. "Yes" I whispered back and then we walked in the first thing I saw was Ashley, Brandi, and Emmett hugging. Then he was there in front of me. "Edward?" I whispered. "Yes, Presley its me we reached out and hugged each other saying each others names and dry sobbing, this is definitely the reason in here. I don't think God would have made me a monster if he didn't want me to see my brother again. "I've missed you Edward" I choked out between sobs. "I missed you to sis." he whispered. Finally I'm reunited with my brother.

**Six months later-**

**Alice's point of view**

"Hey, Bella, Rose, Ashley, Presley, Brandi, do you all want to go to the park today, I'm bored?" "Sure." they all answered, then we headed out

**Hey me Nikki wrote this chapter thanx SOOOO much for everyone who reviewed is much appreciated, we will keep updating and Addi's working on her computer so Pleez keep reading!**


	6. The trail

Hey yall! Thank yall for the reviews! I put up pictures on our profile of everyone in the new coven! Enjoy the chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

At the park…

"Hey Ashley..."Bella started to say but left the sentence was putting Romeo's leash holder around her pale white hand.

"Yeah Bella, "I asked wondering if something was wrong. She started playing with Romeo's leash.

"Why are your mates still in Montana?"She asked after getting the courage to finally spit it out. As we were walking down a path the path we chose. Everybody else went n pairs with the other they wanted to know about most. Bella seemed shy so I picked her. Brandi picked Alice. Probably because of their bubbliness. And Presley and Rose picked each other.

"Well, they were going hunting there. Then they wanted some guy they needed a lot!"I joked with Bella. The guys were coming either today or tomorrow."They should be home today or tomorrow!"I added.

"Well it will be nice to let the boys finally know that their brothers are alive."

"Don't you mean dead "I corrected Bella? Then we looked at each other and fell on the floor laughing so hard if we were human we would have been dead. That thought erupted me into another laughing fit. Finally we straighten up as Brandi and Alice. They were coming out of the trees.

"Are yall okay?"Brandi asked in her worried southern accent voice she barley is worried unless it's about me or Riley. I still have my southern accent from growing up in Tennessee and then after getting bitten by Presley. She and Riley (Her brother) moved us to Louisiana.

"Yes Bran don't worry!"I tried soothing her, because if something was wrong with me or Riley she would go really protective. And I mean really protective.

"What's wrong?"I heard Presley's worried voice as she flew from the trees. Her Aeropastale shirt and blue skinny jeans slightly winded because she's the fastest in the family.

"Again NOTHING, we were just laughing at something and couldn't stop."I repeated again and hopefully the last time. She calmed down once she saw there was no threat.

"Let's go back to the house."Alice suggested. Then she added "Your mates will be there in five."We started running to the house and Alice pointed where they would be when they stopped for a quick hunt. And then they flew towards to tell the others. We haven't told them that our mates were their brothers were vampires. We were surprising them.

At that moment I caught Seth's scent. I ran towards it trying to get to my mate who I haven't seen in 6 months."Seth!"I screamed as he came into view. I started running to him and then I flung myself in his arms and that caused him to go to the ground.

"Hi sweetheart "He replied from under me and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"We have a surprise for yall!"I said as I dragged Seth towards the others. Almost not being able to contain my excitement of seeing him.

"Really!"Riley answered from where he was standing next to Brandi. He was like Emmett not Edward who is his twin brother.

"Really!"I screamed. Then it turned into a screaming contest between me, Riley, and Brandi joined us.

Then I felt someone tugging on my ear. And looked into the eyes of a mad Carson, Presley, and Seth.

"STOP IT NOW!"Presley yelled as she was pulling me in the direction of the big white mansion. As Carson was dragging Riley by a strand of hair. It was a funny sight. Let me tell you that. And Seth was dragging a giggling Brandi by the arm. Man why does she not get drugged by the ear or hair?Finally I saw the white mansion peeking out from the trees. Suddenly I felt nervous of what was to come.

-Please review I am already working on chapter 7.

Review

LUV,  
Addi


	7. brothers meeting brothers

**Brandi's point of view**

"No! Let me go! I want Riley to drag me!" I protested as loud as I could, I didn't care who heard me. But Seth continued to drag me up the winding drive way to the Cullen's mansion like house, Ashley laughed as I kicked my legs against the ground and pounded my fists in the dirt. Riley laughed to but just continued to pull Ashley beside me. I kicked again making the surrounding trees wobble. Seth sighed and pulled me up in his arms and held me tight to where I couldn't kick or punch. "Let me go Seth!" I screamed again and pushed against his chest. Then Riley sighed and said, "Okay, give her here." he was probably just annoyed but I didn't care. Seth handed me over to Riley and I jumped on his back then Ashley stood up and climbed onto Seth's back to. "Thank you!" I said. Seth just said, "What ever." I leaned my cheek against Riley's neck and whispered "I missed you." He sighed "I know." He turned his head to kiss me on the lips for half a second then he kissed me on the cheek. I giggled, the noise sounded a little stupid and childish, but that's what happens when you've spent most of your life with Emmett as your big brother. that's the most dominant characteristic about me, Ashley, and Emmett, our childishness. Us three were obviously destined to be siblings and I'm happy about that. I looked over to see my sister patting Seth on the head she said, "Good horsey." yep we are definitely meant to be siblings

"At least try to act mature." Carson said to us both. "Ashley, Brandi calm down." Presley added. _Gees, if I had known that they were gonna give us the maturity speech again I would have run in Alice, Bella, and Rose back to the house. _I thought to myself Ashley just stared annoyingly at there backs walking in front of us. Probably wishing she had laser vision. Presley nor Carson were ever the leaders of our coven ( because we didn't have a leader, we were all equals ) but they definitely were the most mature of us. Every day it's the same thing "Calm down," or "Act mature," or "Please stop talking childish nonsense," and "Stop! Your going to expose us to the humans! Do you want the Volturi on Us!" They really need to learn how to have fun. _I'm sure we could help them there_. I thought to myself. 

We walked through the last of the growth from the drive way and stepped on to the large ferny lawn. Ashley shot me an excited glance and I smiled in response. We are about o surprise Riley, Seth, and Carson, by letting them meet their brothers that they thought were dead for so long. As we closed the distance between us and the house we hopped down from their backs to stand in front of them. Presley had pushed Carson back to where they were standing side by side. Ashley spoke then. "We have a surprise for you three." Carson was confused, "What is it?" he asked. Presley sighed, "The point of it being a surprise, is so that you'll be surprised. It wont be that surprising if we told you that's why you have to wait and see for your selves. "Alright." He agreed. We walked them up the steps, then opened the door and lead them inside.

**Emmett's point of view**

We all waited quietly as Ashley, Brandi, and Presley prepared to lead the new brothers in. our family really is coming full circle. I get my sisters back and now Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper get there brothers back. Full circle. Someone laid their hand on the door knob and turned it. Brandi and Ashley came in first and rushed to stand by me and Rose. Presley quickly made her way to stand by Bella, and then they walked in.

All three of them froze as they figured out that it was their brothers standing across from them. "Edward?" Riley asked, "Hey Riley." Edward said. "Carlisle is that you?" Carson asked next, "Hello brother." He replied, "Jasper?" Seth asked "I've missed you Seth." Jasper said then all three of them were together. All of this only took about two seconds. They hugged each other and dry sobbed, though they never really talked about their brothers, now you could tell that it was because it made them sad to think about them. Just like for me and my sisters. 

After a few minutes everyone was talking and laughing as if we had all been together all along. "Oh my God! You can read minds Edward, That is so cool!" Riley said as they discussed powers. As the three sets of brothers reconnected me and Ashley and Brandi talked about a way to get Presley and Carson to loosen up, and Bella sat with Edward and Riley ( against her will, Edward was so protective. ) and Rosalie, Alice, and Presley talked about girl stuff. ( another great thing about my sisters, they weren't girly, like two other me's, well just female. ) we started making a list of stuff for our plan, we called it Operation: try to get Presley and Carson to loosen up and just try to have some freaking fun every once and a while! I thought of the name. as me and Ashley talked about chicken fights, Brandi suddenly sunk down into a crouch and launched herself toward Riley and knocked him on to the floor. 

"What was that for?" he demanded but he was laughing. "Shut UP!" she said laughing to. "And why would I do that?" he asked playfully. "Because, we want to tell them about our own powers ourselves." he raised an eyebrow at her request. "That is why you tackled me?", "No I did it more or less just for fun." she chimed, and he laughed, "Okay ya'll can tell them he said pushing Brandi off him. "Yay yay yay yay yay!" Ashley got up and walked over beside Brandi. "Can I start?" she asked, "The floor is yours sista!" Brandi said and leaped off to the side. "Okay pay close attention to my appearance." she said and what happened next was a huge surprise.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter by Nikki keep reading and reviewin!**


	8. powers and surprises

Emmett POV

Where Ashley once was there standing in here place was Elvis he was suddenley was a human baby the girls started screaming that I was so and Esme were running towards baby me when Brandi suddenly scopped Ashley as baby me.

Brandi looked at Rosalie and Esme who were now standing next to her."you'll mess up her power she still has now."Now there was a little baby Brandi in Brandi's arms."Riley look at the baby me!"She screamed at Riley.

"Aww you were so cute honey as he picked baby Brandi up out of his mate's Brandi didn't like that.

"Here let me see her I now to make here stop."I told as I was right next to him and I looked at baby Brandi and screamed"Brandi, Emmy-bear the tickle monster is here, put em up where I can see em!"She started screaming and put her arms up and feet I started tickling when I was tickling her she turned into baby Ashley.I immadently stopped because Ashley didn't like you tickling her she got mad and would start that's when the screaming started from and I started making funny faces at her that's what she likes she did her famous one eyebrow up thingy that always  got Brandi laughing as a baby.

Then Brandi was suddenly on the floor laughing at Ashley's face and then I could't help but laughing everybody was was making his way towards leaned down by her and ear and whispereed something I couldn't Ashley was a 10 year old Ashley.

"Hi!"She yelled trying to get her attention back as always."Watch this"She yelled this time then she came up to Brandi and came up to me and slapped me in the face like she used to do and she had vampire strengh.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW that hurt Ashie!Why did you have to do infront of Rosie?"I asked her while rubbing my sore cheek which is probably red from her hand.

"Because Emmy!"

"Because WHY?"I egged her on.

"Because!" She yelled and slapped me again the also slapped Brandi Esme stepped in the fight.

"Ashley to the corner."She said to Ashley as she pointed to the Ashley gave her the puppy eyes which were better than Alice.

"Do I have to go to the corner?"She asked a dazed Esme.

"No." Esme answered robotically.

"But Esme look at what she did to us!"Brandi yelled to pointed at me and her's red cheecks.

"She's only 10."She answered again in the robot tone still dazed.

"That always works on everybody Bran and Emmy!"Ashley answered as she changed to her 18 self."I thought you would have learned that in early childhood!"Ashley teased us.

"B b b but why?"Brandi cried as she hit the floor.

"Do yall want the rest of my powers?"She asked everybody.

"How do you have more than one power unless…."Carlilse trailed off.

"I am a power absourber.I have the four elements"then fire was in her hands."Yalls powers." as she changed our emotions to hyper then back"as you saw a couple of minutes ago that I aslo had the ablitly to change apperances and I have the voultri's powers too, and I have my coven's powers too."She sat in Seth's lap and gestered to Brandi to take the floor.

"I have the power to control bloodlust."Brandi asked while looking at each and every on of us."Now take a deep breath, what do you smell?"She asked.I took a deep breath and I smelt nothing.

"Nothing. " I yelled in twin baby sisters have amazing powers.

"Presley you go ahead and say your power."Brandi said while pushing Presley to where she was standing a minute ago.

"I've only used my power once and it worked but I never used it one my coven, I have the power to let vampires have….babies."She said in a small could litterly hear nothing everybody was silent.

Rosalie,Esme,Alice,and Bella stood up and walked over to her."Can we have a baby?"They asked in small voices too.

"Sure, Rosalie you are pregant with triplets,Esme you will have twins,and Bella you will have twins too,and Alice you will have triplets too,Ashley will have triplets and Brandi twins,and I will have one child."All of us guys went to our mates and twirled them around in complete happiness.

"Rosalie you will have your babies in one month,the day after will be Esme,then Bella the next day,then Alice the next day,then Ashley after,and Brandi after her,then I will have my baby last."

"Lets start shopping for baby clothes and the nursreys!"Alice yelled as all the girls raced to the cars and jump in and head into the mall.


	9. Ashley talks back

**Two weeks after Presley used her gift on Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Ashley, and Brandi**

**Ashley's point of view**

Presley, have you noticed that Brandi has been, well not herself lately?" I asked Presley nervous for my younger sister. "Yeah actually I have maybe you should talk to her, she is your sister." She suggested. "Yeah I guess I should." I sat Max on the ground with all of the other pets and headed inside. "Where is Brandi?" I asked Emmett. "Locked in her room." He said, sounding as worried as I was for our younger sister. I dashed up the stairs to the second floor, turned the corner and paused in front of her door. I gently turned the knob but stopped when I felt the tiny resistance of the lock, it wouldn't do any good at keeping me out but it was obvious that she didn't want anyone to come in. "Brandi, may I come in?" I asked quietly. It took awhile for her to respond, probably debating whether she felt like talking or not but she finally answered. "Sure." she said barely audible even to my ears. I twisted the knob again and there was no resistance this time. I turned the knob and stepped inside.

Brandi was curled up into a ball on the bed, her head between her knees. I walked over to sit by my sister. I sat beside her and rubbed her back. "What's wrong Brandi?" I asked truly worried now. "I don't want to have a baby, I'm scared." she whispered barely audible again. "Since when are you scared of anything?" I asked lightly, "And when we were little all you talked about was having a little baby boy, what happened?" she sighed and looked at me for the first time. "That was when I was human, I was prepared then, I was ready then, but when we got changed I completely gave up on that. And now I'm not ready." This news was taking me by surprise because, first of all pretty much the only thing she ever talked about as a human was having a baby boy, and second since when was my sister scared of anything. I can't even the last time she said she was scared. She's been depressed, angry, nervous, and anxious, but I honestly do not remember the last time Brandi has ever said that she was scared. "There's no reason at all to be scared, Carlisle is a doctor, he can take care of you and do you think that Riley would let anything at all hurt you? And you know that he is so excited about you having a baby. No reason what so ever that you should even be the tiniest bit scared Brandi." I said trying my hardest to soothe her. I didn't like her being scared at all. "I guess your right." she said but I could still tell that she was worried. "Do you think it would make you feel better to go hunting?" I asked. "No, I want to stay here." she didn't look up to it anyway even though her eyes were pitch black. Its times like these that her power really comes in handy. "Okay." I said and sighed still rubbing her back. "Ashley," she began but hesitated, "Yes." I edged "Well, I was wondering, if- if it hurts." she finally said "Oh, I don't know but your baby is coming later so we will know before its your turn." I said soothing her again. "Where is Riley?" she said anxious again. I sighed, "Down stairs worrying about you." I said letting sympathy cover my southern accent. "Worrying?" she asked, unlike my calm voice, she let anxiety cover her southern accent. "He wishes you would be happy, he wants you to come down stairs, Seth has been trying to calm him but Riley worries to much about you." this worked, she stood up and headed for the door but I caught her wrist and pulled back down onto the edge of the bed. "What?" she asked impatiently. I whispered very low so that none down stairs would be able to hear, "Carson is coming up, wait in here ill deal with him ill come get you when he leaves." "Okay." she answered matching my low voice. I got up from the bed and walked out the room.

Carson came down the hall then. "Brandi!" he growled reaching for the door not even paying attention to me, I grabbed his hand and pushed it aside. He glared down at me. "Let me through." he growled menacingly." Why?" I asked in a light voice though I should have spit in his face for talking to me like that. "Brandi needs to hunt, her bloodlust control will only work to an extent, she can't deny her thirst with it! If she doesn't hunt soon, she is going to burst and then she'll start to feed on human blood because she will be so thirsty!" he said nearly screaming in my face. That set me off. "Will you stop hounding Brandi like this! All the time your yelling at us telling us what noot to do and what to do! We are adults we can take care of ourselves! We don't need you acting like our dad! When Brandi gets thirsty me and Riley will take her to hunt but I'm certainly not going to force feed her!" I screamed back at him. "Then take her now." he growled low and menacingly, but it didn't phase me a bit. "She, is, not, thirsty." I said matching his tone, "No." I said slow and deliberately. Carson didn't enjoy being messed with. And most of the time we didn't mess with him because he did care about us and that's why he was always so uptight, he just didn't want us hurt, but he wasn't about to force my sister into doing something she didn't want to do, even if it was what was best for her. He growled at me and we glared back each other. I spoke fist, "Brandi is scared." I said emphasizing each word. "And she doesn't need you hovering over her watching her every move. Please try to ease up on her Carson." I cheated a little on our fight I used Jasper's power to calm him down, he knew I was doing it but he couldn't do anything about it. "Fine." he snapped at me, and then agilely leaped out the window that was five feet to our left. I sighed in victory, that was the first time either of us had fought with Carson, though I probably wouldn't have won if I dint use Jasper's power. I turned opened the door and grabbed Brandi's wrist. She was waiting behind it anxious to see Riley. We walked down the big staircase and then Brandi spotted Riley sitting on the floor. "Riley!" she screamed and in an instant she was in his lap holding him tightly around the neck. I walked over to sit in Seth's lap, he kissed me on the cheek then whispered, "Ashley strikes again." I laughed "My big mouth had to pay off sometime." we laughed then watched as Brandi and Riley took turns Kissing each other. She was almost human when she was with Riley, he made her happy. If he was what my little sister wanted then I'm glad he had her. "You did good." Seth said and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter by me NIKKI!**


	10. baby shopping

**Alice's point of view**

"Yay! Lets go shopping!" I exclaimed excited about today's activity. "We need to get clothes, and nursery accessories, and, more clothes. Oh! And we need to pick out names! This is going to be so much fun!" I screamed as me, Esme, and, Brandi, and Ashley got into my Porsche. And Rosalie and, Bella, and Presley took the Mercedes. Today we were baby shopping, after all the first ones were due in less than a month. We sped down the interstate heading for Olympia, they would have more stores.

"Esme, what are you going to names yours?" She smiled, "well since Presley said I'm having a boy and a girl, I'm going to name them Benjamin Kade and Kinlee Annalice, . "Aw, those names are adorable, I'm naming mine Audrey Isabelle and Aubrey Rose, and the boy will be Andrew James. What are you two going to name your babies?" I asked turning towards Brandi and Ashley sitting in the back seat. "my two are going to be named Mellissa Blair, but Alice says she'll want to be called Blair, and Brookelynn Nicolette ." Ashley announced proudly. " my two are Michelle Nicole Masen, and Adam Dale Masen." Brandi said smiling. "I like those names to." I said.

We were pulling into the parking lot of JC Penny, next to the Mercedes now. We stepped out into the rain grabbing a couple umbrellas from the backseat. Unneeded, but it wouldn't seem very human to walk in the rain. So we got our umbrellas, met up with Presley, Bella, and Rosalie at the front and started our shopping trip. I stifled a chuckle at Bella's expression. She never did get over her hatred towards shopping, then went inside.

We didn't waste any time, we had dozens of stores lined up to visit, so we headed directly to the newborn section. The selection overall was pretty good I would say, but they didn't have very many good nursery themes.

Without consciously noticing we had gotten into shopping groups, me and Esme, Bella, Rosalie, and Presley, ( and actually Bella and Rose had actually become really good friends since Bella was changed. ) and Ashley and Brandi had been joined at the hip all day, must be a sister thing. We were in there about an hour, we mostly got clothes but Ashley did find a nursery for Blair, Brookelynn, and Luke . Blair and Brookelynn's was pink with brown paisley and brown stripes, and Luke's was the same except it was baby blue.

"Next we are going to GAP." I announced as we checked out. "Cool, I hear they have very cute nurseries!" Rosalie said. "Yeah I heard that too, and I saw one that was blue and green colored, with "love me or I'll bit" sewn onto the blanket, it was so adorable but I doubt they will still have it. It was limited edition." Esme said then sighed. We had vampire sped to the cars to put our things away then started walking under the overhang to the right towards GAP. We got to the doors and walked inside.

The selection here was far more extensive, everything in here was so cute! We found bows, dresses, tops, pants, shirts, and shoes. And I found a nursery for Aubrey and Audrey, its main color was pink, and it had a bunch of flowers and butterflies, it is so cute. And Presley found a nursery for her son, Gentry Ryan. It was blue, green, and brown with circles and squares in the designs, and Rosalie found nurseries for her three, Henry Carlisle, Emmett jr., and Emelie Rose. Emelie's was white with pink and green polka dots and stripes. Henry's and Emmett's room was green and white with teddy bears every where.

The next store we went to was called "Cupcakes". there was a pretty good selection but not as good as GAP though, but still pretty good. Everyone got some more clothes and Esme, Bella, and Brandi found nurseries they liked. Brandi picked a green camouflage theme for Adam and a matching pink camouflage theme for Michelle. Bella picked a light pink and green themed nursery for her girl, Elizabeth Alirose, and a brown and blue music themed nursery for her son Anthony Charles. Esme found a nursery for Benjamin and Kinlee that she really liked. Benjamin's was blue and brown with polka dots . And Kinlee's was the same just pink and green. Everyone had everything they needed, clothes, shoes, nurseries, so there was really no reason to go anywhere else, so we packed all of our purchases and headed home. When we got home everyone immediately ran to their babies rooms to put in all of their stuff. I dashed excitedly up to my room and began piecing together the cribs, then I put the blankets and pillows in their cribs, laid down the matching rugs, filled up the closets and dressers, and hung decorations on the wall. I listened to everyone else work cheerfully in their nursery rooms. Esme was debating on where she should hang a butterfly on the wall, Bella filled the dressers with the dresses she bought for Elizabeth, Rosalie organized three blankets she had bought in Henry's crib, and Brandi and Ashley worked together in their nurseries, still joined at their hips. Then everybody moved to their next nursery, adjusting, folding, organizing. We were very excited about the arrival of our new children we could barely contain ourselves.

After an hour of making sure everything was perfect, we all dashed downstairs and gushed to our mates about what a great day we had. You could tell that they were all just as excited as we were about our new babies as we were, even though they tried their hardest to keep their faces composed, none of them could hide the burning excitement in their eyes. Thank you Presley!

**Please Keep reading we are working very hard so review and tell us what you think- this chapter was by Nikki **


	11. The babies

**Hi yall! I know my chapters that I update are not making sense at some parts. It's because the computer erases some words when I update and I don't know what I can do to make it stop? I'm really sorry for not telling sooner. Where are the reviews? I am touched that you add it to your alert list but I REALLY like reviews! Addi3**

**Ashley POV**

After telling the guys what we got for the babies we each went and saw everybody's nursery put together. We first stopped at Benjamin's nursery first it was painted a light blue with shade darker and brown dots on the wall. Basically the room's main colors were blue, brown, and tan. Overall it looked great.

"Esme it looks great put together."

"Ben better like blue and brown really good!"

"It looks great sweetheart."Carlisle told his wife with love in his golden eyes. I looked away feeling I was interrupting a special moment.

The next nursery was Esme and Carlilse's other soon-to-be baby girl Kinlee. Her room was painted white with white furniture. The bedding was pink, green, white, and yellow. It was Esme's style it was modern yet not trashy.

(Many nurseries later pics are on profile)

All we girls were trying to get off the sofas so we could go hunting as our final trip being pregnant. Once all of us were up off the sofas thanks to our wonderful husbands. Rose looked like she was on great pain her face scrunched up and she was holding her stomach. I instantly recognized what was happening my aunt did that when she was going into labor.

"Rosalie is going into LABOR!"Brandi and I screamed at the same time.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"Emmett screamed like a little girl. It was very funny I have to admit but in this situation there was no time.

"Carlisle you are going have to help the babies out of Rose's stomach like Renesmee so Edward you might want to help."Presley told Carlisle with a scared look on her face. I instantly new why.

While Edward, Carlilse, and of course Emmett rushed Rosalie upstairs to Carlisle's office while I slowly walked towards Presley.

"Hey Pres?"I asked gently asking Presley for her attention.

"Yeah Ash"

"It's okay Rosalie will get through this fine so don't worry about it okay. You did the right thing did you see her face when you told your power it was pure happiness."I told Presley while looking her straight in the eyes so she would see I am telling the truth.

(Awhile later like one hour later)

We were all waiting in the living room waiting for a baby's cry. When we heard a thud and a baby's cry then another and another. There were now three babies crying. _Oh great just image the babies up at night screaming. Oh JOY._

"You guys can come up now."Edward whispered.

As we all made our way up the stairs to Carlisle's office. I was wondering what that loud thud was. I didn't have to ask. As soon as we opened the door we saw Emmett getting up from the floor rubbing his eyes like he just woke up. Where Emmett was lying down was an Emmett shaped dent in the floor. That was the thud.

"Did my big bro faint at the sight of his babies?"I asked Emmett as I was walking towards him.

"No I uhhhhh just fell from shock that's all."Emmett replied trying to act it was working all right.

"Hello guys this is Emelie Rose."Rose pointed to a little girl with blond hair with Emmett's face and Rosalie's nose."And these handsome boys are Emmett Dale Jr. and Henry Carlisle McCarty."She said while pointing to two cute baby boys. One looked exactly like Emmett I'm guessing that's Jr. And Henry looked exactly like Rose but he had Emmett's dimples.

"They are so cute Rose."Came from everybody at the same time._ Wow that was freaky!_

"Thank you! And thank you so much Presley!"Rose said with real kindness etched in her voice. Emmett ran towards Presley and gave her a big bear hug.

(1 month later)

All the babies were finally sleeping after they all cried for twenty minutes. And all of us girls were resting after going through labor was hard you try it.

But we all have our beautiful babies and that's all that matters. Right now. The baby girls had their daddy's wrapped around their little finger. The babies looked like a small nine months old. They were so cute.

Benjamin looked like a mini Carlisle with blond hair and all .Kinlee looked like Esme. Audrey looked like Alice she was very tiny unlike her siblings. Aubrey and Andrew looked like Jasper both had blond hair. Andrew was a pretty big baby. Elizabeth looked like Edward with reddish hair and Anthony looked like Bella with dark brown hair. Michelle and Adam looked exactly like "Baby Brandi "as Emmett put it but they had Riley's facial features. Gentry looked like Presley with his reddish hair but other than that he was all Carson.

And my beautiful babies. Blair looked like Seth but with my dark brown hair and Brooklyn was a mini me. Emmett said that Brooklyn looked exactly I did as a baby. And Luke looked like a perfect mix of Seth and I.

The babies were learning how to crawl or just pull their selves everywhere it was very cute. Emelie just said her first word it was "dada" it made Emmett's day it face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Our family is now at its happiness.

**How was it?TELL ME IN A REVIEW!Please it would make my day and cut us some slack on the mistakes and all we are doing the best we can we are only 12. **

**Addi3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys it Addi sorry for not updating but school is starting the 9****th**** of August so updates will not be every other day or and I agreeded that grades come will try to update whenever we is going to do the real chapter 12!Please try to when Nikki writes chapter 12 if we do not get at least 10 REVIEWS I won't update my chapter and start my new story!Thank you for all the alerts and stuff but I really want reviews…If u want a little sneak summary of my new story I am trying to write give me 5 REVIEWS!**

**Thanks R&R,**

**Addi(:**

**P.S. thank you for my reviewers!**


	13. READ

HEY GUYS ITS ADDI I need help how do I need to end the story?IDEAS are welcome all I know is that they are having more babies and should I make a sequel?REVIEW OR PM UR ANSWER!


End file.
